Jason Grace
"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!" Jason, Lost Hero Jason is a brave and athletic person and is the main character in The Lost Hero and is barely being talked about in the Son of Neptune . He is a Roman Demigod and he is a son of Zeus/Jupiter . History When Zeus fell for Thalia's mother the second time, Thalia felt as if he was in a different aspect, more fatherly towards her and more caring. As a result to his second appearance to Thalia's mother, they gave birth to a handsome young boy. They named him Jason, even though Thalia's mother didn't like it, but Zeus insisted as a gift to Juno . According to the series, Jason had a scar on his lip because he tried to eat a stapler when he was two. Later on in the book when Thalia meets Jason, Coach Hedge, their satyr, said "excellent source iron" as he heard this issue. But one dreadful day, they went to a wine country,to a park their mother wanted to show them. After a while, Thalia was playing with Jason when their mom called for Thalia to get their picnic basket in the car. Thalia didn't want to leave her brother, but it was for a few moments. When she got back, Jason was gone and their mother was kneeling and sobbing. Not knowing this was the Wolf House, Thalia got angry at their mother. Meanwhile, Juno put Jason to Camp Jupiter.Their he was raised as praetor with Reyna. The Lost Hero Jason woke up on the Wilderness School bus, with no memory or why he was with a girl and a weird guy. Jason asks the girl who she was, and the girl explains she is Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean, the movie star. She asks Jason if he had amnesia or something. When Piper grabs his hand, Jason dodges and asks who is the guy next to his seat. Leo perks up he is his best friend, Leo. A guy named Dylan, the leader of the anemoi thuelai, walks up to Piper but yells for him to go away. After the assembly, things start to go wrong. A storm brews in the Grand Canyon and Dylan transforms into a venti or an anemoi thuelai and that's where Jason and Hedge fights them. After Hedge was sucked up, a girl named Annabeth with an equestrian son of Iris, Butch, lands in the ground and Annabeth asks "Where is he?" Jason is so mystified he couldn't answer. Then they go into a quest where they meet Medea, Midas, Aeolus and Boreas. Appearance He is described as good-looking, featured with electric blue eyes, military copped hair and always wears his Camp Jupiter Purple shirt for praetors. He has a scar on his lip for trying to eat a stapler when he was two. He has muscular tanned arms, and a tattoo for being praetor: SPQR and twelve lines, for each year he has stayed their and the tattoo was burned in his skin. Interview with Jason Grace Camp Jupiter: So, Jason, any tips when a thunderstorm is coming? Jason: I suggest to stay out in the sight of water and metal, so drop your backpack and get out of the car and house. An open field is the best way to keep being alive. Camp Jupiter: What about when a tornado is coming? Jason: Well, if your in the street, find a drainage and get inside the drainage. If you're in a house, quickly go to the basement. Camp Jupiter: Thank you, Jason! Until next time. Email us more facts about your dad's weather! Abilities *ADHD- like all demigods, Jason is ADHD so he can't sit still in one room without fighting someone who threatens him. *Dyslexia- his mind is hardwired for ancient roman and Latin, not English *Fighting Skills- he is an excellent swordsman and spearman. He has bested the Trojan Sea Monster, the Titan Krios, which a feat only Hercules has done, Kronos' black throne and Lityerses, reaper of men. *Aerokinesis- to control storm spirits, manipulate air currents and sense wind magic. *Electrokinesis- Immune to electricity, summons lightning, and is able to produce static schocks. Magic Items *Ivlivs- Jason's magic coin which turns into either a sword or javelin. *Gladius- Hera gives it to him as a " Proper Weapon" Relationship Romance Piper McLean Even though Jason didn't know her, they became in love because they went on a quest together and Jason had saved her life when she was about to fall in the Grand Canyon. Piper had a dream of Jason and Her, together, dancing and kissing but Aphrodite pulled her out of it, and her face went hot and red. Reyna Reyna had liked Jason and Jason had liked Reyna because they were both elected as praetors and praetors are likely going to fall in love because they work together. Reyna had stated she wouldve been Jason's girlfriend if Hera hadnt messed up. It is unknown if Jason will pick either Reyna or Piper. Friendship Annabeth Chase Their friendship is not likely because Annabeth still resents him for being in the Grand Canyon rather than Percy did but they're nice friends. Annabeth still doesn't trust Jason as he is Roman and Romans has been th Greek's enemies for Milleniums. Leo Valdez Leo is Jason's Best Friend. Sometimes, Jason states he is kind of annoying since he never takes anything seriously. He is the son of Hephaestus, god of forges and fire. Hazel Levesque He and Jason has been good friends until Jason was abducted by Hera. Family Jupiter Jason's dad and god of the skies,thunder,lightning,ozone and air. Jupiter is the Roman aspect of Zeus. Jason loves his dad and thanks him for all his gifts, including Ivlivs. Trivia *Jason was named after the original Jason, just to please Hera. *Jason and Thalia are the only known siblings in one family to have being in the different aspects, Roman and Greek. *Thalia and Jason both like cheeseburgers. *Jason is a greek name which means "Healer" though he is Roman. *Piper calls him 'Sparky' on occasion.